


Hand in Hand, Smiling

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), but I based it off of myself and a very close friend of mine so I don't see it that way, this can be romantic if you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Flower Kid has sent their email, and it's touched the heart of all the Habiticians. Kamal goes for a little walk, just to try and get a feel for everything after that.This is certainly a future he can get used to.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Hand in Hand, Smiling

Kamal smiled slightly as he read over the last email in the chain. He wiped at his eyes and he pushed his chair back and stood from his desk. He wasn’t closing this thread, not ever. He reached out and pat the computer screen, almost like he was patting all his friends on the back. Maybe he should’ve felt a bit silly, but after such an emotional moment, he didn’t really feel it in himself to feel silly. 

He pulled out his mp3 player and quickly hooked up his earbuds. He turned on Tiff’s song and began about getting everything he needed for his little trip. He couldn’t help smiling at Questionette’s voice and Wallus’s mandolin. The two of them had been able to talk when everyone had met up to make the song. It was sweet to watch them make amends and become friends again.

Reminded him of a certain ex-dentist.

He pulled on his shoes and coat and quickly headed out the door. It was a lovely spring day, still a little chilly, but the sun was out and it was perfect for a walk. He thought about riding his bike, but decided against it. He didn’t really know what he was doing, he just wanted to get out of the house after all that. It was sweet, but Flower Kid’s last message had been a lot. A lot of bombs dropped on him that he wasn’t really ready to think about yet.

As he walked through downtown, he watched all the people who went past him. He looked at the world around him. He took everything in in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. Everything seemed… real. He realized that, even after all the good of the past year, he had still felt like he was drifting. Everything seemed really real now.

He waved through the massive glass windows of the flower shop as he passed. Flower Kid’s dads waved back, both of them grinning. Flower Kid was still out of town, still going around finding themself and, apparently, spreading the story of the Habitat. He hoped that they’d come back soon. 

He missed them.

He decided to let his mind wander after that, along with his legs. He didn’t really know where he was going, just let his legs take him somewhere. He realized that he had Tiff’s song on repeat, and he didn’t mind. He hoped Flower Kid liked it. He was glad they’d all had fun making it. He was glad he’d connected with so many people because of the Habitat. He felt like he had friends for the first time in years. Real friends, good friends.

He didn’t realize he was tearing up until he stopped in front of a very familiar house.

He smiled widely and went up the porch steps to knock. He rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for an answer. One didn’t come, so he tried ringing the bell. There was still a long pause, but someone came to the door this time.

“My apologies, I was just…” Boris looked down at him, his eyes still red with tears. Kamal just smiled as tears of his own began to fall. “Kamal? What are you doing here?” Boris choked on a sob halfway through his sentence, but Kamal still knew what he meant.

“Figured I should meet up with you after all that,” Kamal said. “How’re you doing, big guy?”

Boris burst into tears. Kamal stepped inside to wrap his arms tightly around him. 

“I am just… I am just so happy…” Boris choked out. 

“I-I know,” Kamal managed through his own tears. “I am t-too…”

“You all saved my life!” Boris wailed. “I wouldn’t be here without you and… and Flower Kid and…”

“I love you,” Kamal muttered. 

Boris wrapped his arms around Kamal, and the two of them stood in the doorway of Boris’s house, crying and holding each other. Boris didn’t say it back, but he didn’t have to. Kamal knew that he loved him. He felt more loved than he had in his whole life. When he pulled back, he found that both of them were smiling.

“Would you like some tea?” Boris asked.

“I’d love some,” Kamal replied.

And so, hand in hand, the two of them walked into Boris’s house.

Smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary Smile For Me! I'm a day late because I was way too much of a mess yesterday to write anything. The epilogue was perfect in every way, I love it so much. I wrote a private email to Yugo and Gabe, which is what the Flower Kid in this fic wrote. I didn't include the email itself cuz it was, again, private, but that's what I had in mind. 
> 
> Smile For Me has given me a home and a family in a way I haven't had in forever. I met some of the best, most important people in my life because of this silly little game. There's a sense of community here, one that I haven't felt in a long time. It's amazing that in a time like this, we were all able to come together over our love of a little game. 
> 
> Thank you Yugo, thank you Gabe, thank you Smile For Me fans. 
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
